I'm My Own Worst Enemy
by blackfiredruid
Summary: Donnie thought the nightmare was finally over, that by being home and with his brothers, everything would be alright...but when a new enemy and a strange women enter their lives, Donnie learns that this nightmare may just be beginning. . Reviews would be great let me know if you like or even if you don't
1. Chapter 1

**I'm My Own Worst Enemy: Chapter1 **

Rating: this Chapter T but that will escalate closer to M in later chapters

Warnings: mild cursing

And No I Do not own TMNT

* * *

"Donnie, come on ya been up damn near 48 hrs. Yer goin' ta bed if I got ta drag ya there and knock yer sorry ass out" Raphael threatened as he looked down menacingly at Don

"Raph I'm fine, really just a little insomnia it'll even it's self out" Don sighed and looked up at his brother almost pleadingly. He didn't want to have this conversation especially with Raphael who would literally throw him over his shoulder and cart him to bed if he thought it necessary.

For some reason the past couple of weeks his nightmares about the alternate reality he had been thrown into a couple of years ago had tripled and increased in intensity. They had gotten to the point he was almost terrified to go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes lately he relived the final battle with the other reality's shredder and if he had to watch his brothers die one more time he swore he'd go insane.

He had thought about talking to the others about it but he didn't want to worry them with what he thought they'd see as silly nightmares.

Something must of shown on Don's face cause Raphael narrowed his eyes and leaned in close "how 'bout ya tell me whats really botherin' ya and I'll think bout leavin' ya alone, otherwise yer going to bed and I make sure it evens out" he half growled.

Don hung his head in resignation he would have to tell someone eventually. "I've kinda been having a nightmare relapse." Don had practically whispered it but Raphael herd "Damn Don you havin' nightmares about that alternate reality again bro" He asked his furrowed brow indicating his worry. "Yeah yeah I know I'm too old to let a couple of silly nightmares bother me but ..." embarrassed Don had started to brush it off but Raphael cut in.

"Damn it Donnie they ain't silly ya watched us get killed right in front of ya. It might not have been us us, but it was still us and it was still real. Things like that 'ill haunt a guy. If it's botherin ya talk to someone 'bout it. We ain't gonna laugh at ya fer it, hell I have nightmares bout losin' one or more of ya. Ta be honest they scare the shit outta me and they really are just dreams, you lived the real thing. Ain't nothin' ta be ashamed of" Raphael gave Don a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Don looked up then seeing sincerity in Raphael's eyes he nodded.

Raphael pulled up a stool and sat beside Don, giving his shoulder another squeeze he said "Now I know I probably ain't high on the talk to list but if ya need to get shit off yer chest well I got ears and I'm right here fer ya" Don took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he should have known Raph wouldn't hold it against him.

"It's the same Dreams I've always had about it. It's just that lately they are more frequent and …...well more vivid. Half the time I don't even realize I'm dreaming till I fall out of bed ….or my chair." the last three words were close to an inaudible mumble Don knew how his brothers hated it when he drove him self to the point of passing out in his computer chair.

Raphael's frown deepened at it but he said nothing and waited for Don to continue. Don Took another deep breath and carried on explaining "I don't know why they have intensified. Hell up till a couple of weeks ago they had all but stopped. I have no idea why they would all of a sudden start up again and to be honest they are just as bad as when I first got back if not actually worse." Don admitted with a depressed sigh slumping further down into his chair.

Raph thought about that for a moment "Could it be cause it's coming up on the anniversary of when it happened" he asked.

Don shook his head " I don't think so I mean it wasn't this bad last year and I would think it would get better with time not worse..." Just then the sound of the lair door opening then closing and Mikey's laughing filled their home. " Sounds like Leo and Mikey are back from early from baby sitting I wonder whats up" Don said as he stood a little shakily relived by the distraction his brothers return had brought.

As Raphael and Donatello grew closer the the main room of the lair Mikey's taunting reached their ears "Ha Ha Fearless leader Leo is scared of babies. Whats the matter bro she don't got no teeth afraid she's going to bite.."he laughed and basically bounced around Leo who aimed a halfhearted swat at the back of Mikey's head

"Mikey last warning knock it off . I mean it " Leo growled as he flopped down on the couch crossing his arms over his plastron and pointedly looked anywhere but at Mikey.

Raph and Don exchanged a intrigued look, if they didn't know better it looked almost as if Leo was pouting " okay Screw ball what's this shit bout Leo bein' scared of babies" Raph asked drawing Mikeys attention away from Leo who sighed in defeat and hung his head. He knew he would never get to live this night down for as long as he lived.

Mikey beamed at Raph and Don and began to tell what he obviously thought to be the best story ever

"OK so like April and Case are headed out on their date night right, and at first I didn't think anything of it when Leo like steps back and lets me take Shadow from April." He says excitedly patting the air as he rambles.

"So anyway the night goes on and Leo ain't even tried to hold her. Hey you guys ever notice that in like the whole three months since she's been born he ain't never held her once dudes I mean seriously think about it not once." He exclaims with a shrug and a shake of his head. "Any way I get her into bed and all, and soon she all like startin to fuss right and Leo's watching some boring history channel crap right so I'm bored as shell anyway so I jump up and get her right and I'm bouncing her and talkin to her" he says will mimicking the movements he's describing getting quite animated about it.

"And I go to start making her her bottle right and end up drop the whole damn can of formula on the floor. well it busts open and powder goes every where right it's like all over me. Somehow I the amazing Michelangelo manage to keep it from getting on her though. Am I like totally boss or what. Anyway I get the second can out and fix her her bottle right but by this time the stuff that's on me is getting sticky and I still need to be careful not to get it on her cause she's already had her bath and all, and I remember how April said to many baths will dry her skin out." he says looking very proud of himself.

"well I can't even sit down to feed her cause I'm like literally covered head to toe. I know April will go totally ape shit if I get it on her new chairs so I take her over to Leo right and I'm like here bro take her I got to go take a shower fast and I pass her off . So I run and have a quick shower right and I come back out and here's Leo looking a good 5 shades lighter and holding the poor kid out at arms length walkin back an forth in front of the couch trying to talk to her in his lecture tone as if that's gonna sooth her and looking at her like she's got two heads."

At this point Mikeys laughing so hard he can barely stand. Don and Raph simultaneously look over at Leo who furtively glances their way and in a voice almost to quiet to make out he mumbles "She drools and it grosses me out"

Well that did it both Don and Raph both burst out laughing.

They had just managed to get the laughing under control when the perimeter alarm went off.

* * *

Sticking to the shadows of the sewer walls the four brothers cautiously approached the black cloaked figure. She was just sitting there throwing random pieces of junk at the motion sensor . But what drew the most attention was the BO staff leaning against the wall beside her. Tied around the middle were three ribbons one blue, one red, and one orange. The staff it's self almost identical to the one Don now carried. The brothers silently exchanged confused expressions.

The cloaked head tilted slightly then she spoke, her voice thick with an accent none of them could place.

" I know that you are there I can hear your hearts beat" Leo was the first to recover his composure and cautiously stepped into the faint moon light flitting down into the sewers. When she made no attempt to move he moved around in front of her to get a better look.

She was petite, pale skin with black tribal tattoos that almost seemed to move. The the few locks of hair he could see were a mousey reddish brown not quite auburn more like the color of dead leaves, she looked up at him and Leo's nearly stopped. Her eyes were solid pools of glittering indigo as if the night sky had been captured there.

Leo swallowed audibly "Your not human"

She tipped her head to the side and smiled "No, I most certainly am not".

Leo swallowed again "what are you then" tipping her head to the other side she paused for a moment

"I believe I am what you would refer to as a kind of Fey.. A Shadow Fey or Shadow Dancer to be precise" she answered and smiled at him again seeming very patient as he tried to figure her out.

"So your a Fairy?" he asked. She shook her head "No. Fairies are much smaller and have wings we are of the same family though."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer Leo turned his attention to her BO staff. "that staff looks just like Donnie's" he said as he nodded his head towards it.

she smiled again, this time Leo noticed how very sad her smile was. "That's because it is his... well it is and it isn't."

Leo had become so focused on her that when Don spoke it actually startled him "Your from the world where Shredder took over aren't you, where I went missing" Don asked.

She gave Don her full attention "Yes and No" Don's brow furrowed as he stepped closer to her "what do you mean yes and no how is that even possible you either are or you aren't" Don had gotten close enough that she now had to look up at him. Don got his first look at her eyes and gasped loudly. Tipping her head to the side she gave him her sad smile " a World with in a world so to speak. My world is a part of that world but separate. locked away if you will".

Don's brow furrowed deeper before understanding dawned on his face, eyes going wide he asked. "Wait so you know what happened to me in that world. Why I left my brothers?"

If it was possible the smile she gave him now was even sadder then before " It wasn't intentional if that's what concerns you. The Donatello from that world knocked over an old relic, an amulet and it brought you into my world. It acted as a portable gate if you will but it broke when it ported you away; As such you were unable to return the way you came."

Dons thoughts seemed to turn inward so she redirected her attention once again back to Leo who had been listening intently to the exchange and watching carefully in case she tried anything

"Would it bother you terribly if I were to stand my legs are cramping" Leo was so taken back by the question he almost stuttered... almost. "you may stand, but do it slowly please" she was being polite, Leo figured the least he could do was return the gesture.

By this time Don had once again collected his thoughts. "So if your here that means that worlds me has returned and found his brothers dead. But why are you here?" turning so she could face him she replied "To warn you of a new and dangerous foe but is not the best place for further questions it isn't safe." with that she gently picked up her BO and turned her back to the turtles as if to walk away.

Don reached out and caught hold of her arm turning her back to him " wait who is this new enemy" Tears seemed to shimmer in her eyes for a moment before she said the what he had been fearing most since he'd started to figured things out. With one word she brought his world crashing down around him.

"You".


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks goes out to Puldoh who Beta read for me. Thanks a bunch hunn :)**

* * *

The four turtle brothers stood there dumb struck. A thousand thoughts racing through there minds. Don's hand still gripped her arm tightly, he felt as if he was going to be ill.

She placed her hand gently over his drawing his attention back to her "Come we must warn April and find a safe place to hide. I don't know how long before he'll be able to use the gate. And it took me longer then I would have like to find you."

Raph's temper finally broke through his confusion. "Now you wait one fuckin' minute," he said pushing Donnie aside and getting in her face, "How da fuck do we know your tellin' da truth. This could all be a fuckin' set up for all we know."

She simply looked at him completely unfazed by his out burst, staring at him but not responding.

Leo moved to put space between the two before Raphael decided to do more then yell at her. None of them had any idea what she was capable of and Leo didn't want Raph to bite of more then they could chew. Wedging his body between them, Leo pushed Raphael back a few steps, before he finally spoke "Look as much as I hate to admit it, Raph's right. How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

She tilted her head as if in thought. She was about to speak when Don mumbled from where he now sat on the sewer floor with his head between his knees "How could she know?"

Leo looked down at him puzzled for a moment, "What?"

Don cleared his throat and looked up at them his gaze finally settling on the strange woman "How would she know if she wasn't from there? The only ones here who knew about that place is you guys and Master Splinter...Hell, even April and Casey don't know about it!"

Mikey finally spoke up, bringing the attention to him, "OK...So let me get this straight. The other worlds Donatello came back and found out that our Don had led a mission against the Shredder that got us all killed and so now he's all pissed off at us or something?" he asked, his blue eyes showed confusion and worry.

The woman looked at him for a moment with those, well as far as Mikey was concerned, very creepy eyes.

"He is more than 'Pissed Off', as you say it at your Donatello, not you. However, I believe his desire is to make your Don feel the same grief that he has felt at the loss of his brothers..." her voice trailing off as the silence seem to fill the room.

Mikey had to hand it to her, at least she was fairly straight forward when asked a question. Mikey fidgeted for a moment before asking his next question, "Okay... so if he's like all mad at Donnie and looking to take it out on us... why would we have to warn April and Casey? I mean they had nothing to do with it right so why bother them?"

The other three turtles looked at him almost dumb struck it would seem Mikey had been the only one to catch the part about warning April.

Before She could answer his question Don got to his feet answering it for her, "Because in that world April helped me with the plan and assisted in leading the attack and besides me was the only other to survive he would blame her as much as me for what happened."

For the first time since she met them she refused to look at any of them directing her attention to the floor before squeezing her eye's tightly shut. This disturbed Don more then anything she had revealed since making contact with them.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he gently turned her to him. His voice barely more then a whisper of sound, "He already killed her there, didn't he?"

The barely there nod all the answer any of them needed, what was worse was that they all believed her.

Bringing her eyes back up to meet Don's, she said softly "If it's any consolation, he did not mean to do it at the time.." she told him sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile: Somewhere on the other side of town :

A crackling of static electricity thick enough to see lit the air causing the purple dragons to turn from his intended victim and watch wide eyed as a figure began to take shape at the end of the alley. As the figure solidified they could make out the shape of a turtle but the shadows seemed to be drawn to the being as if by magic forming a make shift cloak that swirled and moved despite there being no breeze.

"Hey looky what we got here, it's one of 'em freaks and he's all alone guess this is our lucky night boys! The boss will pay big for one of their heads!" the leader of this particular group claimed as he signaled to his buddies to fan out around the turtle.

Alt. Donatello smiled cruelly to him self and tightened the grip on his staff as the first dragon launched himself towards him a lead pipe raised high above his head. The man didn't even get a chance to finish his swing as Alt. Donatello's staff met his chin snapping his head back breaking the mans neck.

Seeing their companion drop dead left the dragons a little stunned. Never before had any of the turtles outright killed someone!

Unfortunately for them by the time they had regained their composure it was to late... Alt. Donatello was on them each movement swift and calculated to end the match a swiftly as possible.

Knocking 3 of them off their feet with with one swipe, he brought the end of the staff down hard on the head of the closest fallen Dragon, crushing bone and leaving blood and brain matter spread all over the concrete while simultaneously stomping down on an others chest crushing it with his weight.

The third had managed to make it to his knees before the staff made contact with the back of his head the other end snapping back immediately smashing into his face the mans nose exploding on contact.

Not even missing a beat, Alt. Donatello brought the staff back up, knocking the gun from a shaking hand before slamming it backwards into the guts of an other trying to come up behind him with a hunting knife. He brought the staff forward fast and deadly, smashing into the face of the gunner with enough force to drop him to the ground.

Swinging around to finish off the one he had hit in the guts with a jab to the throat. Within moments the only one left was the small groups leader who was running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Alt. Donatello sneered, 6 men down in less then 5 minutes with out any of them landing a single hit. _Hell he hadn't even put any effort into it! If this was the extent of what this world had to challenge him, his counter part was going to be all to easy._

* * *

After a fast call to tell April and Casey to meet them at the lair, Leonardo led the way back. The trek was made in silence with each of the brothers still trying to fully absorb what they had just learned while keeping the strange woman between them.

Mikey, who was walking directly behind her, was slowly getting more and more freaked out by the way her cloak moved._ It was like it was almost alive, nor could he figure out what kind of material it was made of. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. _He had to keep blinking hard just to make sure he had saw it right and was thoroughly weird-ed out by the time they made it back home.

When Leonardo opened the door he could already hear April and Casey talking with Master Splinter the worry and confusion in their tone evident.

When the group entered the kitchen, Master Splinter's attention was immediately caught by his sons new companion, "Welcome home, my sons. Who is this that you have brought home with you?"

The question brought Leo up short as he embarrassingly realized in all that had been discussed no one had at any time thought to ask the woman her name.

Thankfully she stepped forward with a slight bow before he could admit to his lapse in manners.

"I am Elmythia, though Myth is fine as well. I am honored to make your acquaintance," she said, glancing up with a small smile, looking at Master Splinter with respect.

Picking up his cue from there Leo finish the introductions "Elmythia this is our father Master Splinter, and our good friends April and Casey Jones" he gestured to each in turn.

Master Splinter waved his hand towards one of the kitchen chairs, "Please have a seat and tell us what it is that brings you here, child," he said kindly as he poured some tea for her.

Lowering the hood of her cloak, Myth took the offered seat. As the others all took a seat, She began telling them one of the saddest story they had ever heard.

* * *

_He was so excited to be going home after so long he never even slept the night before and he was still brimming with joy as he told me about his world. 'I had never seen him so happy,' he was practically vibrating with pure happiness as he prepared the gate. He told me about Central park and how beautiful it was to see the leaves change color. _

_His only real fear had been that Splinter would have passed on in his absence. He hadn't in his wildest dreams thought things to have gone so wrong. Nothing could have prepared us for what greeted us when we passed through the gate._

_It had been raining and was cold. The area was ankle deep with mud, I think it may have been a child's play ground at one point, but all that was left were craters from some kind of explosion and the charred remains of a swing set. He just stood there for a while, not so much as a blink of an eye, did he move, lost in the horror of the world around him. _

_God it felt like forever. _

_Then with out a word he took off and started running but it was unfocused and clumsy...He slipped several times before he got to a paved stretch and ran faster than I thought possible. _

_'It took all I had to keep up. I lost track of how long we ran. Finally we came to, what was apparently at one point, the home he had known before. He sat down and repeated over and over "It's gone. It's all gone." _

_It took him some time to pull himself together, by which time I had found signs of recent activity. We tracked it for a ways but came across a group of rebels fighting with the solders. _

_Turned out the woman leading the group had been an old friend of his, a women named Angel. After clearing out the solders, she lead us to the base but we could tell there was something about us being there that disturbed her. She wouldn't answer any of his questions said it would be best if he talked to April. _

_When we finally got to the base and April told us what happened Donatello was, of course, grief stricken. _

_But to make thing worse, we had only missed the battle by a couple of hours! If I worked it out correctly, we had come through the gate just as they were infiltrating the foot headquarters... _

_After that he was like a zombi, for weeks he did nothing but stare at the walls in our room. He would only eat if I put the food in his hand. _

_I admit, I was at a loss, there was nothing I could do. I tried talking to him but he didn't seem to hear. I tried going for a walk with him but he'd just stare off into the distance while I led him around by the hand. It was like he wasn't even in there any more._

_One morning April came to me and asked if I would go out on a mission for her. A recon team had gone out two nights before and hadn't come back. She wanted to know if I thought my tracking abilities were up to finding out what happened to them. There still hadn't been any change with Donatello and she had said she would try talking to him while I was gone. I didn't think it would hurt any and I needed to go ';out for a bit._

_It took me maybe 8 hours to find where the team had been ambushed and confirm there were no survivors, but then, no one really thought there would be. It took me maybe another 3 to get back. _

_When I got there the base was in chaos. While I was gone he had come out of his trance in a rage, most of the damage was to inanimate objects …. most of it. At some point April had tried to calm him down but I guess he didn't hear her so when she touched him he lashed out not realizing it was her until it was too late. _

_He had only hit her once but in his state of mind he wasn't controlling his strength and the force broke her neck. Once he realized what he'd done, he broke down and some of the others got him contained in our room locking him in. _

_I had to argue for well over an hour before anyone would let me in with him. When I was let in, I found him in the far corner sitting on the floor crying. He actually looked up at me when he noticed I was there. For the fist time in weeks there was recognition in his eyes and gods I wished there wasn't. _

_I sat down beside and held him as he cried it out repeating over and over he didn't mean to hurt her. I told him it wasn't his fault but I know he didn't believe me. After he fell asleep I knocked on the door to be let out. _

_When I came out Angel and another of the commanders were arguing over what to do with him. The male commander wanted to put Donatello down, as if he were some kind of rabid animal. _

_Angel was defending him, as she knew as well as I did, that Donatello wouldn't have hurt April on purposed. It was an accident, plain and simple. He had already lost so much he didn't deserve to lose his life too. Unfortunately Angel and I were out-numbered on the subject and the decision was made to execute him at sunrise. _

_When Donatello was told of the verdict he accepted it with out qualm. I, however was not about to let him die for something that was if anything more my fault than his. With help from Angel. We were able to sneak out with him just before sunrise though it took more time to convince him to go then to actually get out. _

_He spent the next several days in and out of a daze. We finally found a place to make our own in an old under ground parking lot that was mostly intact. Given something to do Donatello became absorbed in work. First it was making the space safe and live able. _

_Then it was little projects here and there he was distant but at least he was doing something. He blamed himself for not getting back in time, though I kept telling him it wasn't his fault. For 6 months he blamed himself. _

_Until one morning I went to check on him. He was excited about something, in fact he was bordering on hysterical as he dashed about the the work area. When I asked him what he was doing doing, he said building a gate. _

_At first, I thought maybe back to my home land but before I could question it further he started to babble about how I was right it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his stupid plan that got every one killed. It was the other Donatello and Aprils fault. They were the one's that didn't think things through they were the one's that through the others lives away. _

_He was going to build a gate to the other world so that he could make his other self face the consequences of his actions. I tried to talk him out of it but his mind was set. Where yes, I found this turn disturbing, I thought it would pass and even if it didn't I didn't think it would be possible to make a gate cable of taking him where he wanted to go. I should have known better._

_First he built some kind of device that was able to track where the other Donatello had come into the world and where he left it. Some how he was able to figure out how to track the flow of distortions. This is when I became concerned and tripled my efforts to dissuade him of his vendetta. _

_I even started to secretly sabotage small things here and there trying to buy time to talk him out of it. He had become maniacal. He was aggressive with anything and anyone he saw as being in his way. _

_Both sides were against us now so any trip to the outside was dangerous and were always attacked if anyone saw either of us out. He started dealing with these attacks harshly and with extreme violence killing many. I don't blame him for it, Gods know, I killed my share when I had to. They were trying to kill us after all. But it was so unlike the man I used to know. He had become cold and harsh._

_After a year and a half, the gate was complete, he was running a warm up and had left the room. I once again sabotaged the gate but this time I got caught. He was so angry and I can understand that. He felt betrayed and I guess in a way I had betrayed him. _

_He, of course, kicked me out of our home. He didn't hurt me, didn't even try but... I could tell he wanted to. I ended up sneaking in twice more to try and destroy the gate but I soon came to realize I wasn't going to stop him that way he would just rebuild it again and again. So when I snuck in and seen that it was ready I used it to come here and well you know the rest. _

* * *

They all sat in silence trying to digest what Elmythia had just told them. April had tears running down her cheeks but didn't make a sound, Casey was holding her tight and rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

Raphael quietly excused himself to check on the baby. Mikey was acting like he had something in his eye and was rubbing at them.

Donnie was leaning against the counter, still as stone, staring blankly into his coffee cup. Leo had his elbows on the table and his face buried in his hands so one can only guess. Splinter sat with his head bowed.

Everyone was quiet buried in there own thoughts until Raphael popped his head into the kitchen.

"You guys might wanna take at look at dis," he said before heading back to the living room and rewinding the news. As everyone came in he hit play, letting it run.

"_Police are asking for any information the public may be able to give them regrading a homicide. That happened only a few short hours ago. Six body's were found in an ally way on the east side. All suffering from blunt force trauma. Police say it appears to be the work of a single perpetrator. And are urging everyone on the east side to stay in doors. We will bring you more as this story develops." _

Raph hit the power button on the remote leaving the screen blank. Elmythia's voice seemed to echo in the silence of the room, strangely loud in their ears as she choked out, "He's here..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks to **Puldoh who beta read your the best hon :)

* * *

"Well Leo, you're da leader, what da fuck are we going ta do now?" Raph asked with a shrug. He tried to appeared nonchalant but was failing miserably, everyone could tell he was on edge.

Leo rubbed his hand across his face. H_e really hated being leader right now_. "There are four of us, maybe we could capture and subdue him," he suggested, throwing out the first idea he thought of, hoping it was a good one.

"There is no chance in the 9 circles of Hell, that the four of you could defeat him, let alone even capture him! And even if the smallest possibility that you could manage to capture him, there isn't a restraining cell or binding rope in this world, that could even hold him! You have to remember, he has had 30 years of training in the ways of my people," Elmythia explained, slightly exasperated by the suggestion Leo threw out.

At their blank looks, she continued in a tired voice, "As you well know, with his intelligence, focus and drive, that is probably equal to about 90 years of experience for anyone else. I could teach you but you are still going to need time to learn. Unfortunately, I doubt we even have that kind of time," she said frustrated.

Elmythia knew, by the look on Leo's face, that he was still considering attempting it. _But then they really had no idea of what they'd be up against... She knew what she had to do. _

_It was time for a demonstration. _

"May I ask the four of you to join me in the training area, please?" she requested with a sigh.

Even Splinter would have to admit she was probably the politest person they had ever met. Leo looked to Splinter quickly for any sign that he may not approve but Splinter simply nodded his head discreetly.

Leo gave a confirming nod, glancing at her, "Very well, this way please," he stated and motioned for her to follow him. She smiled softly and moved to follow after him.

Once in the dojo, she proceeded to the center of the room, glancing around.

Looking up, she noticed Casey and April standing in the door way and spoke with a smile, "You may want to keep the infant out of the room. I would not wish to frighten her," she explained.

Turning her attention back to the turtles, she told them, "I realize that the four of you have absolutely no clue as to what skills my Donatello has acquired while with my people. Some things are better shown with action than explained by word," she said, pausing for a moment to allow them to absorb what she had said before continuing.

"I would like for the four of you to attack me together as a team," she stated bluntly, a small smile curling her lip at the looks on their faces.

All three turtles, except Leonardo, looked at her like she was half-baked or high as a kite.

"Ummm, are you sure.. like...a...all four at once? A...attack you?" Mikey asked, wanting to be sure he understood her correctly. _The idea sounded ludicrous. Elmythia was tiny and fragile looking compared to the turtles. _

She tipped her head a bit to the side and nodded at him, confirming her choice and letting them all know that was what she wanted.

"Very well," Leonardo said with a small frown, signaling his brothers to surround her and have their weapons ready.

Elmythia took her stance facing Leonardo, left foot slightly ahead of the right, and her Bo ready in her right hand but it was in a relaxed position. Her right arm was held straight down so the staff rested along the back of her arm and shoulder. Then she nodded to Leo, who then gave the signal to attack at once.

It happened fast!

The Tattoos that covered her body practically exploded, covering her in shadows, even the staff was shadowed. The only part of her they could still see, was the occasional glimpse of the glittering Indigo of her eyes.

As they came in fast, she jumped high into the air, the moving swath of shadow clearing over Leo's head and the turtles almost collided into each other, all avoiding the collision by rolling clear of each other before bouncing to their feet.

Re-grouping quickly, they pressed in but it was hard to tell what part of the writhing mass was her, and what was just shadows.

Their attacks either caught nothing but air or were all blocked by her staff.

They were pushing her towards the wall, hoping to gain a advantage by blocking her in. Raph swung his sai's towards her while Leonardo slashed his swords trying to drive her back. Mikey swung his in a nunchucks circular motion, blocking her in when they got her closer to the wall.

She decided she'd had enough of this child play, such antics wouldn't work against Donatello and proceeded to prove it.

She first attacked Raphael in the chest, knocking him back hard, seeing him stumbling back though he didn't go down, but she knew it definitely left a mark.

A swirl of shadow moved out, surrounding Michelangelo, he could swear he felt something brush him but couldn't make contact with anything! He couldn't really see anything either, his nunchucks unable to hit anything but he could sense she was all around him.

While Mikey was distracted with the tail end of her cloak, she lashed out at Leonardo silently.

The shadows came directly at his head, but when he moved to block what he was sure was a upper body attack, the staff took out his feet and he hit the ground hard.

She then back kicked Michelangelo in the rear, sending him stumbling causing him to fall forward.

Don came in Bo, spinning it so fast the air currents it produced created ripples in the flow of shadow.

Donnie knew this allowed him to help pin point what was solid and what wasn't and he attacked her front, while Raph came in hard from the back. She knew he was coming and moved out of the way with a shake of her head as he collided with Donnie.

They went down hard in a tumble of limbs.

Mike had seen what Don had been doing and started spinning his nunchucks as fast as he could, edging slowly towards the constantly moving ball of shadows in the hopes of being able to attack, his heart racing as he tried to figure out how to defeat the shadows.

Leonardo stood back from the fight and closed his eyes allowing his Minds Eye to come to the forefront. He could see Elmythia's aura and that of his brothers and was relieved to find the shadows ability to cloak did not work on his Minds eye though he could still see them. As he watched his brother fight with Elmythia, he got a better understanding of her capabilities as a fighter.

Mike was getting more hits in now that he could find her a little easier but they were all blocked by her Bo staff.

If Leonardo had to venture a guess, he'd say she had been taught by her Donatello. Her skill with the staff was flawless. She had to be just as good as his Donnie. Couple that with her ability to manipulate shadows, and he knew his brothers were on the losing end of this sparing match.

She blocked and dodged their hits and attacks perfectly, confusing and deceiving his brothers whenever she could. As he watched, he knew if it had been a serious fight, she could have taken them all out by now but she was sticking to non damaging strikes. Bruising but not really hurting anyone.

With his mask turned sideways, Leonardo re-entered the match, concentrating on his Mind's Eye as he attacked.

Sensing Leonardo coming in from the side, she turned to him, blocking each blow but it was taking considerable effort now that she could not mislead him. Seeing that she now had her hands full, and not wanting to end up in Leo's way, the others backed off to watch them fight it out.

Both started breathing hard as it seemed to be a relatively even match. Leonardo and Elmythia separated, giving each other a chance to regroup, watching each other eerily, the dojo silent.

Just before they re-engaged, one of the tattoo like shadows, detached itself and disappeared into a dark corner of the dojo. Leonardo noticed it but disregarded it as unimportant as he continued with the fight, leaving his Minds Eye open, so he could sense her moments better. He had no idea how fatal of a mistake that could potentially be.

The sparred back and forth for, what seemed like hours, neither gaining an upper hand.

Suddenly, things seem to change. Leonardo's luck seem to grow and it appeared like he had the upper hand, managing to push her back. As they neared a shadowed corner of the dojo, the rouge shadow that had disappeared earlier made it's appearance as it wrapped around Leonardo. Hisis Minds Eye wide open and was an easy target.

The shadow pushed into his mind, delving deep and finding his most intimate fears and dragging them to the surface of his mind. Leonardo was instantly paralyzed, his darkest fears consuming his mind, the shadow feeding off his terror and draining his life force.

Seeing his brother go down, Raphael became enraged and charged Elmythia.

In his berserk-like state, he could not think clearly and Elmythia was able to knock him back, relieving him of one of his sai at the same time.

Stepping back and putting room between herself and the others, Elmythia did something none of them would have ever thought.

She dropped her Bo staff, and using Raphael's sai, slit her inner arm from the bend of her elbow all the way to the palm of her hand.

Mikey paled as he watched, blood sprayed out as the arteries and veins were sliced through like a hot knife butter.

She stood there watching them, before she finally spoke and commanded the shadow, "Return."

The shadow instantly released Leonardo leaving him weak and disoriented but other then that unhurt. Upon its return the shadow wrapped around her wounded arm, instantly healing it before fading back into a tattoo like state.

They all stood dumbfounded as they stared at her, disbelief and awe clear on their faces, and then she spoke, standing up straight, "Now do you understand?"


End file.
